CA Osasuna
Club Atlético Osasuna, known as Osasuna, is a Spanish football team based in Pamplona, in the autonomous community of Navarre. Founded in 1920, it currently plays in La Liga, holding home games at the 19,553-capacity El Sadar. The team's home kit is red shirt, navy blue shorts, black socks with red back, whereas the away one is navy blue shirt, orange shorts and navy blue socks. The word Osasuna means "health" in Basque (used in a sense of "strength", "vigour"). History Founded in 1920, Osasuna first reached the Segunda División in 1932 and La Liga three seasons later. The club achieved their first ever UEFA Cup qualification in 1985–86 after finishing sixth, eventually reaching the third round in the 1990–91 UEFA Cup. After inishing last in 1993–94, the side spent returned to the second tier for six seasons. They played their first-ever Copa del Rey final on 11 June 2005, losing 2-1 on aggregate to Real Betis after extra time in the Santiago Bernabeu Stadium in Madrid. Spain - List of Cup Finals After a stellar 2005–06 domestic campaign, Osasuna finished a joint-best fourth due to their head-to-head record against fifth-placed Sevilla and qualified for the next season's UEFA Champions League, subject to the result of a play-off. This play-off was lost against German club Hamburg, but Osasuna ended up in the UEFA Cup for the fifth time in their history. in 2012.]] Osasuna were drawn in Group D of the 2006–07 UEFA Cup along with Parma, Lens, Odense and Heerenveen. The club qualified for the knock-out stage, finishing second in their group, and were drawn against Bordeaux. Osasuna progressed 1–0 on aggregate, drawing 0–0 away before winning 1–0 in Pamplona through an extra-time winner by Javad Nekounam. Next up were Glasgow Rangers, and Osasuna again progressed, following a 1–1 draw in Scotland and a 1–0 win at home. They were drawn against German side Bayer Leverkusen in the quarter-finals. Regarded as severe underdogs, they not only progressed to the semifinals but did so in style (a 3–0 away win had virtually sealed the tie, but the Rojillos also won the second leg, 1–0); in the last-four round the club was drawn against holders and fellow Spanish side Sevilla, eventually losing 1–2 on aggregate after a 1–0 home win. In the following two seasons, Osasuna struggled in the league. In 2008–09, they only avoided relegation in the final day: being in 18th place and going into the final matchday, home to Real Madrid, they fell behind 1–0, but came back with two goals (the decider courtesy of Juanfran, a Real Madrid youth graduate) to remain in the top flight. Seasons Recent seasons : Season to season |valign="top" width=51%| |} |valign="top" width=51%| |} |} ---- *'34' seasons in La Liga *'33' seasons in Segunda División *'13' seasons in Tercera División *'1' season in Categorías Regionales Current squad The numbers are established according to the official website: www.osasuna.es and www.lfp.es. Out on loan Honours/Achievements *'Spanish Cup': Runners-up 2004–05 *4 UEFA Cup participations Notable players see also Famous coaches * Ivica Brzić (1986–87) * Rafael Benítez (July 1996–June 97) * Miguel Ángel Lotina (July 1999–June 02) * Javier Aguirre (July 2002–June 06) * José Ángel Ziganda (July 2006–Oct 08) * José Antonio Camacho (Oct 2008–Feb 11) * José Luis Mendilibar (Feb 2011–) see also See also *CA Osasuna B - Osasuna's B team References External links *Official website *Osasuna Supporters Forum (Spanish) *Futbolme team profile *BDFutbol team profile *"El Sadar" Stadium at Google Maps Category:CA Osasuna Category:La Liga clubs Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:Association football clubs established in 1920 Category:1920 establishments in Spain ar:أوساسونا an:Club Atlético Osasuna az:Osasuna (futbol klubu, Pamplona) be-x-old:Асасуна Памплёна bg:Клуб Атлетико Осасуна ca:Club Atlético Osasuna cs:CA Osasuna da:CA Osasuna de:CA Osasuna et:CA Osasuna el:Κλαμπ Ατλέτικο Οσασούνα es:Club Atlético Osasuna eu:Osasuna (futbol taldea) fa:باشگاه فوتبال اوساسونا fr:Club Atlético Osasuna gl:Club Atlético Osasuna ko:CA 오사수나 hr:CA Osasuna id:CA Osasuna it:Club Atlético Osasuna he:אוסאסונה lad:Osasuna lv:CA Osasuna lt:CA Osasuna hu:CA Osasuna mr:सी.ए. ओसासूना nl:CA Osasuna ja:CAオサスナ no:CA Osasuna pl:CA Osasuna pt:Club Atlético Osasuna ro:CA Osasuna ru:Осасуна sq:CA Osasuna simple:C.A. Osasuna sk:Club Atlético Osasuna ckb:یانەی ئۆساسۆنا sr:ФК Осасуна fi:CA Osasuna sv:CA Osasuna tet:Club Atlético Osasuna th:กลุบอัตเลตีโกโอซาซูนา tr:CA Osasuna uk:Осасуна vi:Atletico Osasuna zh:奥萨苏纳竞技俱乐部